El deber de un joven noble
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Los días transcurrían lenta y aburridamente, todos iguales, interrumpidos cada tanto por la molesta Yoruichi, pero ahora su familia le daría algo en que pensar,o sea casaba en menos de un año o tendría a la gata por esposa. ocurre en la etapa del pasado


**Bleach no me pertenece…(si no Hisana seguiría viva, y Rukia y Renji ya estarían casados…xDD) … emm… noo… mejor no… larga vida a Tite-sama!!!....xDD**

**Aclaro..este fic esta basado en la etapa del pasado, por lo que el Byakuya que menciono, es el kawai que era de chiquito n.n (?) **

_Jugaba en días cargados de soledad, solo mi sombra me acompañaba al principio, era una casa muy grande para un niño que no conocía nada mas que un mundo de adultos, de chico conocía mi destino, todo perfectamente planeado (por otros) que debía aprender, con quienes, cuando acender de nivel, cuando superar a los de mi nivel y llegar a lo mas alto, aburrido, todo eso me resultaba aburrido, sin embargo debía hacerlo, cumplir al pie de la letra las instrucciones para completar cada etapa, todos dependerían de mi algún día, debería cuidar de ellos y guiarlos por el buen camino, dar siempre el buen ejemplo y la buena presencia y bla, bla, bla… seguía resultándome aburrido, lo único que quería cuando era chico, era en un principio, traerle los menos problemas a mi abuelo, luego, esforzarme y entrenar muy duro para ser poderoso de grande y por ultimo, salir de los grandes muros que me encerraban en la mansión._

_Si algo tengo que agradecerle a la gata de Yoruichi, es que ella sea la única que me permitió salir, no fui a la "Academia de Shinigamis" como todos lo hacen normalmente, entrenaba en privado en casa con ella, aprovechaba muchas veces el que me hacia rabiar, para salir de aquel lugar, y explorar de apoco el afuera, pues cuando salía formalmente era con mi abuelo, y no me bajaba separar mucho de el…_

_Sin embargo no por eso dejaba de serme molesto, yo entrenando una tarde lo más tranquilo, con toda mi concentración en el ejercicio, y llegaban a romper mi armonía y molestarme, admito que en el fondo es divertido._

_En fin…días monótonos y aburridos, interrumpidos inesperadamente cada tanto, así es como fui creciendo, cuando pace de la niñez a la adolescencia conseguí llegar al shikai y así conocí al que era mi único "amigo" (ya que no hablaba con personas de mi edad), y sigue estando con migo hasta entonces…_

Un ruido afuera lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se incorporo de la cama, y tomo con la mano derecha la espada de madera que descansaba a su lado, era mas de media noche, ¿Quién molestaba a esa hora?, se acordó, otros miembros de la familia Kuchiki habían llegado aquel día para hablar "entre otras cosas", de su futuro, seguro eran ellos los que paseaban por el jardín a esa hora, lentamente abrió el ventanal, si, eran ellos, estaban con su abuelo…¿discutiendo?

-Eso lo tendrían que hablar con el…no con migo- les decía su abuelo.

-Pero el no va a aceptar, Ginrei, hay mas de diez chicas nobles interesadas en Byakuya, ¡juntarlo con cualquiera de ellas seria una muy buena elección!-decía un miembro de la familia que no llegaba a distinguir en la oscuridad

-Eso es algo que el mismo tiene que decidir, no nosotros- repitió en tono un poco mas alto, no tanto como para ser un grito.

-Nosotros también somos miembros de la familia, y queremos lo mejor…

-Para ustedes…-murmuro Ginrei.

-Ya te dijimos, estamos mas que nada interesados en la noble Yoruichi Shihoin- el solo pensar en esa gata como mujer lo hizo estremecer-es mayor que el –continuaba hablando su pariente- pero eso es mas experiencia ¿no?- el estremecimiento se convirtió en rubor en sus mejillas.

-Byakuya todavía es muy chico para pensar en esas cosas, prefiero que siga con su mente concentrada en aumentar su poder… y vasta con este tema- los demás se callaron, continuaron su recorrido por el jardín.

-Te damos un año para que encuentres alguien para ese chico, vamos Ginrei, los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes entre nobles.

-Vasta dije, y vámonos ya de aquí- dijo en tono imperativo, y se alejaron hacia el fondo del jardín.

Abatido por lo que acababa de oír, Byakuya volvió a acostarse, ya tenia algo en que pensar en sus aburridos días, estaba al tanto de ese tema, era conciente de su grado de nobleza, y que muchas familias querían formar (através de el) vínculos fuertes con la familia Kuchiki, pero también estaba al tanto de su aspecto físico (había oído hablar a las sirvientas de su casa y de parte de la misma Yoruichi a veces) por lo que sabia que muchas chicas estaban detrás de el, dentro del mismo ambiente noble y fuera de el. De todas maneras, eso le interesaba poco y nada, no había pensado en nadie mas que el mismo siempre, y era difícil pensar el alguien mas, sobre todo, si tenia que pensar en alguien para querer y … ¿amar?. Esa noche no pudo dormir mucho mas y por la mañana llego a una única conclusión… ¡¿lo querían casar en un año?!

**Y si.. así están las cosas querido niño…jajjajaj bueno…el prox. Capitulo en breve..n.n (en cuanto termine el cosplay de Amu me pongo a escribir…xDD )..Hasta entonces y dejen rewievs que ayuden a mi autoestima….3**


End file.
